Am I A Monster
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: We all have demons inside of us, and though we try and keep them at bay. There are times when we just can't. Requested by vampygurl402 for her friend arashi wolf princess.


A monster, what exactly makes one? Or I should be asking, what if someone did something really bad, but was accidental and not intentional? Does that still count them as a monster? Well that's something we will find out.

"So far, I'm very impressed with how far most of you have come in training and team work," Shifu stated with a smile on his face, as he looked at his students who were all in the training hall. However though, most of them were exhausted and sweating, all except for Po and Tigress.

"But so far we have only seen four of you, now it's time to see how far the dragon warrior and Master Tigress has come." Shifu said, looking at the tiger and panda who looked excited.

"Awesome, I think you all will be impressed with what you will see." Po exclaimed proudly but soon received a light punch in the shoulder from Tigress.

"Ow, what the heck Ti," Po said a little angry, as he began to rub his shoulder.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself panda, you're not the only one wanting to show their skills off," Tigress said with a smile on her face as she clenched up her fists. Po couldn't help but grin as he to clenched up his fists. Sensing the two were ready for their battle, Shifu tapped his staff on the floor and cleared his throat.

"Please get into positions." Shifu instructed before he and the others took their seats while Po and Tigress got ready for battle.

"Get ready for the thunder baby," Po said with a sly grin as he brought his arms in front of him and dug his feet into the wood below him.

"Thunder hu? Well, how about you get ready for this fiery bolt of lightning dumpling," Tigress said as she turned her eyes into slits and glared at Po. The room then became silent for about five seconds before Shifu raised his staff in the air and shouted "Begin." With the signal the two charged at each other.

"This time you will be the one on your back and looking up at me!" Po shouted as he brought back his right fist and launched it at the feline. Seeing the fist fly towards her, Tigress quickly ducked under the attack and brought back her right fist and sent it flying to the panda's gut.

"_Nice try!"_ Po thought before he hurtled his left paw onto Tigress's arm. This caused her to land a blow to the floor and for Po to use his right knee to knee her in the face.

"Ahhhhh," Tigress grunted as she closed her eyes. Seeing this as an opportunity, Po grabbed her right arm with both his paws and swung her around a bit for letting go. This caused the feline to crash into the wall and for her to fall back to the ground.

"I must admit, that was a nice move Po." Tigress said as she got on all fours and dug her claws into the wood.

"But I can already see it's time to get serious." She simply stated before a red aurora began to engulf her body, causing Po and the others to look on in shock and awe.

"What kind of power is that Master?" Viper asked with wander in her voice.

"I'm not exactly sure Viper, but whatever it is, it's made Tigress a whole lot stronger." Shifu stated, but also felt something very off about this aurora.

"Get ready Po, here I come!" Tigress shouted before she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd she go?" Po asked as he looked around the hall as did the others.

"I'm right here." A voice said making turn his head only to receive a hard punch to the face from Tigress. A punch that packed so much force that it slammed him into the ground. Tigress then grabbed the panda by the leg and began to swing him around.

"Now it's your turn baby." Tigress grinned making Po's eyes widen before she let him go and made him skip across the ground like a rag doll until he came to stop.

"Damn, that was a hit," Po stated he rubbed his faced and stood back on his feet. Though once he did, Tigress smiled and vanished again. Once she did, Po closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his surroundings, looking for even the slightest noise or unbalance.

As he continued to do so, Tigress appeared right behind him and was alughign another punch at him. At that time, Po opened his eyes up and ducked under the punch. This caused the felines eyes to widen and for shcok to appear on her face.

"What!?" Was all she could say before Po slammed his left foot into her face.

"You're not the only one with abilities my love." Po stated before bringing his foot back down and launched a right punch to the still in air tiger. But this was no normal punch as his paw began to glow a bright green aurora.

"No way!" Monkey said with astonishment.

"Dragon fist!" The panda shouted as he punched Tigress in the stomach and sent her flying into another wall.

"What on earth is going on?!" Crane asked with amazement, not believing what he was seeing. As he and the others looked on, Tigress picked herself up from the ground and looked at Po.

"Looks we both have some hidden powers," Tigress said to herself quietly, but she soon grabbed her head with her right paw in pain.

"_Is that all you got?" _A demonic voice in her head questioned_._

"What the hell?" Tigress said to herself, wandering what was happening.

"_Come on Tigress, why don't we show this panda of yours your true power," _The voice said psychotically.

"What are you?" She questioned as she held her head now with both paws.

"_You know who I am; I am the side you keep dormant. The side that's granting you this amazing power," _It said before Tigress felt sharp pains in her head, which cause her to drop to her knees. Seeing this, Po had rushed over to the feline, worried he may have hurt her.

"Tigress, are you ok?" Po asked worriedly as he bent down to her. It was then Shifu ran to the panda's side, leaving the others who were also worried behind.

"What's wrong with her Po?" Shifu asked quickly.

"I don't know Master, I may have gone too far," Po said as he looked at the red panda and back to Tigress.

"It hurts so much," Tigress cried out as she held her head.

"_Don't fight it! Let loose your inner demon and show everyone your true self, a monster!" _The voice shouted before the aurora engulfing Tigress intensified making Po and Shifu back off a couple of feet.

"What's happening to her?" Po asked with worry in his voice, as Shifu then gripped onto his staff.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good," Shifu replied as he got into his fighting stance. As the two stood there in shock and worry, Tigress looked over at Po and reached out her right paw to him.

"Help me Po!" She shouted, and doing what any other mate would do he rushed to her not hearing his master say "Po wait!" And as soon as he got close to her, the once beggingin face turned into a sadistic one and in a swift motion Tigress brought her claws in her left paw and traced across Po's belly, causing blood to pour out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Po cried out in utter pain before dropping to the ground and having tears come out of his eyes.

"Po!" Everyone shouted with fear in their voice as Viper and the others rushed next to Shifu who all looked at Tigress.

"Oh what a foolish panda, it's so easy to trick the weak minded," Tigress said but her voice wasn't smooth or caring, but rather sadistic and evil.

"Who are you!?" Shifu demanded as he glared at Tigress.

"It's me, your daughter baba," Tigress said with a laugh before she let out a roar, sending everyone back a little. Once they were shaken up a bit, the evil feline took this chance and began to engage the others.

First was Viper, as she grabbed the snake by tail and began to throw her to the ground repeatedly. But soon Crane joined in as he sent a gust of wind tot eh Tiger and flew straight for her, only for her to evade his moves and to kick him in stomach. Monkey then jumped from the ceiling but Tigress grabbed Crane and tossed him at Monkey sending them tumbling to the ground below. She then tossed Viper aside and set her sight son Mantis who was evading some of her attacks but he to like the others got dealt heavy blows and was hurting badly. All that was left was Shifu who looked at the four and over to Po.

"Dang it, I gotta end this quickly otherwise… Po just might die." Shifu stated firmly as he clenched his right fist and began to emit a blue aurora.

"If my assumption is correct, this should get my daughter back," Shifu said, making Tigress alugh.

"You really think so, because i don't." The feline grinned as she was about to charge in but was tackled by the other four to the ground.

"What?!" She said shocked struggling to fight the others off of her.

"Hurry Shifu, if you're going to do it, do it now!" Mantis shouted and without hesitation, Shifu ran over to them and placed his paw on the tigers forehead shouting "Begon you demon!" Releasing his aurora which caused the red aurora that engulfed her to slowly fade away until it was gone, once it was, the tiger collapsed onto the ground passed out.

"I'll go fetch a healer, try and keep Po from passing out!" Shifu demanded as he rushed off to the village. As the others excluding Viper who stayed with Tigress went over to Po who was going in and out.

"T-Tigress," Po breathed as he looked at the unconscious feline, not hearing the words of his comrades for to him, everything seemed silent and before too long, all he was darkness.

**Two weeks later**

"Mmmmm," Tigress groaned as she opened her eyes and was looking up at a ceiling. After a closer examination, she found out she was in her room, much to her confusion.

"Why am I in my room?" She asked herself before rubbing her head. But before she could think any further, Po had come in and needless to say he was surprised.

"Tigress," Po said with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey there dumpling, if you don't mind me asking but what ha-," But before she could finish, Po wrapped her in a tight bear hug and held her close.

"Oh Tigress, I'm so glad you're up," Po said as he gave Tigress a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you talking about Po?" Tigress asked, not really sure what was going on. Po then gently released her from the hug and sat next to her.

"You mean you don't remember?" Po asked with a confused look, causing Tigress to shake her head.

"Remember what?" Tigress replied, as she looked at Po. Though as she did, she noticed deep scarring on the panda's belly.

"Oh my god, what happen to you? Who did this?" Tigress asked as she examined the wounds on her mate, feeling a rage about whoever did this.

"Just calm down Tigress, I'm alright. But perhaps its best I explain to you what exactly happened." As Po gently grabbed the felines paws and began to tell her what happened on that day. As he told her, her face looked horrified and her eyes were swelling up with tears. Once the panda finished, Tigress looked at the ground and felt her heart become heavy with pain and regret.

"My friends, my family, I hurt them and I almost killed you Po. I almost killed my own lover," Tigress said sadly as tears began to fall from her face.

"But you didn't," Po said softly, gently rubbing her back.

"But I could have Po; I let myself be controlled by my own evil. I became the monster I promised I wouldn't become," Tigress sobbed as she covered her eyes with her paws. Po then gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Listen Tigress, it was an accident, not me or anyone else holds it against you. Besides, if I hadn't gone all crazy, it may have not happened at all. I just got carried away in the fight and I'm sorry if I hurt you," Po said, giving Tigress a small kiss on the head. It was then the feline looked up at Po and gently smiled at him.

"You're too kind my panda, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I love you Po, and would do anything to protect you," Tigress stated firmly as she wiped her tears away.

"As would I Tigress, I'll always be your shield for anything." The two then brought their lips together and began to kiss one another. As they kissed, Po tightened his grip on the feline and Tigress wrapped her tail around his leg. But soon, they broke apart and stood holding each other's paws.

"Come on Ti, I'm sure your family wants to see now that you are awake," Po stated as he slid opened the door to the room but he could see the fear in her eyes. A fear that her friends and father might not forgive her, but Po only smiled and licked her cheek.

"It will be alright kitten, you have nothing to fear." After some time taking in the words, Tigress tightened her grip on Po and walked out of the room.

"I know, especially when you're with me." The two then headed off to meet the others. Like Po said, they were happy to see her; they gave her lots of hugs, and told her not to worry about what happened. Though Shifu did say that they would need to train to keep her other half dormant, she didn't care, she would do anything it took to make sure her family and mate would never be harmed by her other side ever again.

**Let me first start off by saying a shout out to Vampygurl402 for she requested a story for her friend arashi wolf princess on her birthday which is today as she wanted a story where Tigress was down and Po helped her get back up. Also a shout out to TiPostorymaker as I combined his idea of Tigress accidently hurting Po and vamps idea and I hope them and you guys liked it, so if you can leave a review telling me what you thought of it, thanks.**


End file.
